Play Harley for Me
by badboylover24
Summary: A parody of Part 2 of the Pokemon comic Play Misty for Me. May plans to enter the Cerulean City Contest for her fifth ribbon, but she must first beat the Cerulean Sisters' cousin...Harley! I don't own the characters or the shows or the comic; this is just a parody of said comic.
1. Chapter 1

**Play Harley for Me**

 **Summary:** A parody of Part 2 of _Play Misty for Me_. In order to enter the Cerulean Contest so she can compete for her fifth ribbon, May must defeat one of Misty's gym members in a Pokemon battle of wits. But when she got to the Cerulean Gym, who would challenge her but Harley, who's really Misty's cousin wanting to "teach her a valuable lesson"!

 **Ch.1: Leaving for Cerulean City**

It was a bright, sunny day in Lavender Town. As he was heading for the café, Harley recalled the Lavender Pokemon Contest in which he watched May compete and win her fourth ribbon. She's now one ribbon away from participating in the Artistic Grand Festival being held in Pallet Town, Ash's hometown. Harley already has his five ribbons, so he can't do much but watch May in her own contests. From what he observed, she's getting better as a Pokemon Coordinator. Just then, Harley spotted May at the bus stop, looking like she's waiting for a bus to arrive.

 _She must be heading for her next contest_ , he thought. _Maybe I'll go congratulate her for her performance at the Lavender Contest and wish her luck in her next one._ He then walked over to her.

"Hey," he said to her, "congrats on the contest. I was more impressed than the judges." May turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Harley," she said. "Thanks for the comment." Just then, a blue bus arrived.

"So," Harley said as May picked up her backpack, "where are you off to this time? Celadon? Viridian?"

"Actually," May answered, standing up, "I'm going to Cerulean City." Time seemed to have stopped for Harley when he got his answer.

"What?!" he cried in shock. "Ce-Cerulean City?!"

"Yeah," she answered. "The way I see it, the Artistic Pokemon Contests are pretty easy. Plus, I know Misty of the Cerulean Gym; she used to travel with Ash and Brock back when Ash started his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. Once I pick up my ribbon from her, I'll be on my way to Pallet Town for the Grand Festival."

"'Pick up your ribbon'?" Harley replied, sensing some arrogance in the teenage brunette now boarding the bus. She then turned to her talented friend/rival with a smile.

"I'll be a pro like you before ya know it," May said to him with a thumbs-up. "We'll be fulfilling that promise of competing together in the festival soon. Bye, Harley!" With that, the bus drove off, leaving behind an angrily disappointed Harley. Apparently, he doesn't approve of May's new attitude.

"Who does that girl think she is anyway?" he spatted angrily. "That arrogant little brat! I could sure teach _her_ a thing or two!" He perked up his head all of a sudden when a thought came to his crafty mind.

"Now why didn't I think of that idea sooner?" he asked himself, playfully slapping his forehead before getting out one of his Poke-Balls. He then activated it to bring out his latest partner Dragonite.

"Hey, Dragonite," Harley then said to his strong but gentle dragon, "can you do me a favor and give me a ride to Cerulean City?" Dragonite nodded to his trainer with a friendly grunt and bent down so Harley can climb onto his back.

"Thanks, big guy," Harley said before climbing onto his back. "Let's fly!" Dragonite then took off into the sky and headed for Cerulean City, the home of the famous Four Sisters of Cerulean.

 _Time for a little family reunion_ , Harley thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, if any of you are wondering what happened to my M-rated fanfics, I've moved them to Archives of My Own because they were deemed "too explicit" by this guy named Truth. My Username there is the same but with a capital B. Just so you know in case you're wondering what happened to them.

 **Ch.2: Surprises for May**

When May walked into the foyer of the Cerulean Gym, she saw that it's an extraordinary gym just like her father's.

 _I wonder if Misty's still here_ , she thought to herself.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone here?"

"May I help you?" asked a male robot voice with an elegant accent. May turned to come face-to-face with a robot looking like Dracula…an Energy Vampire to be exact.

"Oh," she replied with surprise. "I-I'm sorry, but can you help me? I'm hoping to battle someone so I can enter the Cerulean Pokemon Contest." The Energy Vampire smiled in reply.

"Ah, yes," he said. "You must be May from Petalburg City. Misty told me about you and hoped you would come for the contest. I am NOS-4-A2, a friend of hers, but you may call me Nos. I am helping her run the contest."

"It's nice to meet you, Nos," May replied with a smile.

"Just follow me, May," he then said to her. "I will take you to Misty; she is with two more of my friends who volunteered to help with the contest as well." May then followed Nos to an aquarium where Misty was taking care of a school of Goldeen with two more robots. One is a large robot with a green body and a red head. The other is a short robot with a silver body and a yellow head.

"The large robot is XL," Nos then said to May, "and the little one is his little brother, XR." He then turned to them.

"Misty," he then called out to them. "Xl. XR. Do any of you three have a moment to spare? We have a visitor." Misty and the two robots turned to him in reply.

"Hi, May," Misty said to her new friend from Hoenn as she walked up to her. "I'm glad you can make it."

"Hey, Nos," the small robot named XR said to the vampiric robot. "What's up?"

"This is May, Misty's friend from Petalburg City," Nos said, introducing May as the X- Brothers walked up to him and the girls. "She would like to battle for qualification into the Pokemon Contest."

"I guess I can give it a shot," the large robot named XL replied with a shrug.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" XR cried, pulling at XL's slim blue left arm with enthusiasm. "Let _me_ battle her, bro! I wanna make her smile at me this time!"

"Wow, Misty," May said as the three robots talked. "Are all _three_ of those robots your friends?"

"They sure are, and they are three of the best robots I can ever have for friends," the redhead answered. "When they heard I'm running the contest, they agreed to come her from Star Command to help me out."

"They came from Star Command?" May gasped, turning to the robots with awe. "That's just too cool!"

"So," Misty said, "you're up to the qualification battle?"

"You bet!" May cheered. "This is gonna be—"

"Hold it right there, baby cousin!" a familiar voice ordered. "I'll take on this little cutie!" The group turned, and May gasped when she saw Harley walking up to them with Dragonite at his side.

"Wha—Harley?!" she stuttered. "You're Misty's older cousin? Oh, _please_ tell me this is another one of your jokes!"

"Harley!" Misty cried, hugging him happily. "Oh, my gosh! I've missed you so much, cuz!"

"Uh, hey," XR said to him with a nervous wave. "Long time, no see, Harley."

"Yeah, haven't seen ya in a while," XL chuckled. "Catch any new Pokemon since our last visit?"

"Did you come to compete in the contest as well," asked Nos, "or did you just want to visit your cousin?"

"You mean…you're not joking this time?" May gasped in disbelief.

"It's true, May," Harley answered her calmly. "The Four Sisters of Cerulean are akin to me…the Jungle Cobra of Slateport!" May stared at him in awe as XR glanced at the two humans.

"Oh, I get it, Harley," he then said to him slyly. "You wanna win a date with her." In reply, Harley punched the little robot's head, helmet and all, right off his body and into Nos's arms.

"Care to repeat that?" he asked with a growl.

"Hey, will it kill ya to _calmly_ say that it's not the reason?" XR's head snapped. "I just thought you two were a couple or something."

"I'm guessing Harley doesn't get along with XR, huh?" May asked Nos.

"No less than a Zangoose with a Seviper," the Energy Vampire answered with a sigh, "especially when XR flirts with Misty."

"You flirt with Misty?" May asked, turning to XR's head with a giggle.

"Well, can I help it if she's a cute redhead?" the head replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Harley's Challenge**

A few minutes later, the three humans and three robots were in the main poolroom where Misty battles trainers wanting to earn their Cascade Badge. Harley and May saw that Misty and the robotic trio have changed it a bit by installing some fake rocks/isles to go with the waterfall Misty's sisters installed before.

"Alright," Nos said to May and Harley. "If you have no opposition, you may have your battle here. We needed someone to test the arena for the contest."

"It's just perfect!" May replied before she started to take her clothes off.

"May, what are you doing?" Misty cried as XL quickly covered XR's eyes with a deep blush. "All my friends are _male_ robots!"

"Don't worry, Misty," May said. "I always wear a bathing suit under my clothes."

"Oh," XL sighed, letting go of his brother, "that's okay, then." As May continued to undress until she was in her red bikini, Harley, who's wearing a surfer's swimsuit, watched her uneasily.

 _Knowing May_ , he thought, _she'll use her Squirtle, but that's not the worst part. I probably lost more of her trust again. All this time we've started to hang out together as good friends, and I never told her I was Misty's cousin. On the other hand, I didn't know until back at Lavender Town that she knew Misty or that Misty traveled with Ash and Brock before. I hope May's up to my challenge…and that I'm doing the right thing._ Just then, Harley noticed XR staring at May in her bikini with heart-shaped eyes. Angrily, he picked up Misty's Corsela nearby and threw her at the little robot's face, knocking him down to the floor.

"Quit staring at May!" he yelled before hopping onto one of the Lapras in the pool to ride her out to one of the isles at the left end of the pool.

"Would it not be easier to just ask him calmly, Harley?" Nos asked as May, Squirtle, and Kirlia did the same with another Lapras to get to their own isle at the right end of the pool.

"Dude," XL said, helping up XR who still has Corsela on his face, "he's made a hobby of creaming XR."

"Can somebody help Corsela off my face please?" asked XR. "I think she stuck." On May's isle, Squirtle looked into the water to see something surfacing. She and May screamed as a Gyarados burst out of the water. As May fell back, he grabbed the bandana off her head with his mouth and dove back into the pool.

"Harley, are you crazy?!" May yelled, Squirtle shivering into her chest. "You almost gave us heart attacks!"

"I highly doubt it, May," Harley replied as Gyarados swam over to him, "with your age and health, of course." He then took the bandana from the sea serpent.

"On the other hand, it was your idea to challenge _my_ cousin at her gym," he added, wringing the water out of the red cloth. "You could've thought things through first. I feel bad for your Pokemon." Seeing Harley with her bandana, May felt her head with confusion.

"My bandana!" she cried. "Why did you—"

"Here's the challenge," Harley said, putting on the bandana and fixing it so he'd look like a pirate. "If you can get the bandana back from me, you're in the contest."

"No problem," May replied with a smile.

"Perhaps," he replied matter-of-factly, " _if_ your Pokemon obey you, that is."

 _Was it really necessary to say_ that? Nos thought with a sweat-drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: A Lesson for May**

"Then let's get started!" May cried. "Squirtle, hit him with your Ice Beam!" When there was no Ice Beam, she turned to see Squirtle shivering inside her shell.

"Squirtle, what's wrong?" May asked. "Are you scared of Gyarados?" Squirtle just stuttered in reply, a sign for yes.

"Okay," May replied, taking out a Poke-Ball, "we'll use Plan B. Altaria, take the stage!" But when Altaria appeared, she was sleeping with a "Do Not Disturb" sign around her neck.

"Altaria, wake up!" May cried, but the cloud-like swan just flew off to a tall rock and fell back asleep.

"No, come back!" her trainer cried, but it was no use.

"Aw, come on!" May groaned, taking out another Poke-Ball. "Blaziken, take the stage!" But a note came out instead:

" _Memo to May: Blaziken, Bulbasaur, and Eevee are at the Pokemon Center to rest for a while. Me._ "

"Shoot, I forgot," May groaned before turning to Kirlia. "All I got left is Kirlia, but leaving the battle to her when she can't even swim…won't do me much good." She sighed sadly in defeat.

"Aw, bummer, dude," XL sighed.

"Poor kid," concurred XR.

"Not _one_ of them obeyed you," Harley said to May with a scolding scowl. "Just shows what an arrogant Pokemon Coordinator you've become." May sighed shamefully before her Squirtle tapped her leg, persuading her to not let him get away with calling her arrogant. But her trainer just picked her up and hugged her.

"It's okay, Squirtle," she said to her with a sad smile. "I won't force you to fight. Besides, Harley's right; I became overconfident from all those contests I've won."

"Glad to see you're getting it," Harley said with a kind smile. "Ya know, you should thank me for teaching you a valuable lesson and returning you to the fun-loving girl I knew."

"Except for the fun-loving part, Harley," Nos said as the violet-head patted Gyarados's head, "you do _not_ have to rub it in." Harley just ignored him.

"Gyarados here evolved from a Magikarp that Misty and I caught and raised together," he said. "He'll even follow instructions, especially specific ones like 'Fetch me May's bandana'." He then turned to May with a glare.

"But _you_ pet and play with your Pokemon like mere toys and act like you're unstoppable when there are others just as good as you are!" he yelled. "Do you actually expect _that_ to help you become Top Coordinator?"

"Aww, craters," XL groaned as Harley rambled at the ashamed May. "Not one of his lectures again."

"Good thing I brought this book Nos got me," XR said, taking out a red book. "That guy will be at it for hours." Just the, something caught Nos's eye.

"May," he cried, "something is happening to Kirlia!" Everyone turned to see Kirlia give off a flash of light. When it vanished, a Gardevoir stood before them.

"Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir!" Misty cried.

"You are one lucky girl," Nos commented May, who perked up with a smile.

"Now's my chance!" she cried, taking out her Pokedex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: The Tide Turns**

"Let's see…" May said, looking though her Pokedex. "Got it!" She then turned to her newly evolved Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Confusion on Gyarados!" she cried.

"No!" Harley cried as Gardevoir shot blue lights out of her eyes and hit Gyarados, who started hitting his head against the rocks.

"Gyarados!" Harley cried in shock.

"Alright, Squirtle!" May cried out to her little turtle. "Go for it!" Squirtle then swam for Harley, ready to snatch back the bandana.

"I've anticipated this!" Harley said, taking out a chocolate riceball. "Squirtle, look what I have for you!" Squirtle gasped happily when she saw her favorite treat and, when Harley threw it to the side, swam for it.

"You sneak!" May laughed, enjoying the battle more before an idea hit her. "That's it! A treat!" She then pulled something out of her pocket.

"Altaria!" she cried, throwing it at Harley. Altaria woke up with a start as whatever May threw hit Harley's head.

"Oww!" he yelled, clutching his head. "What the hey—" Feeling something weird on his head, he brought his hand back to find mixed-berry sauce and sugary grains from sugar dumplings on his fingers.

"Sugar dumplings?!" he said in confusion. "And mixed-berry sauce?! May, why did you—Uh-oh!" Just when he remembered them as May's Altaria's favorite treat, the swan swooped over, caught the bandana into her beak, and flew back to May with it.

"Augh!" he cried as May grabbed it and placed it back on her head where it belongs.

"And the bandana's mine again!" she cheered before hugging Gardevoir and Altaria. "You two did great!" The two Pokemon hugged her back in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Harley's "Weakness"?**

"Congratulations, May," Misty said, handing May her contestant's tag shaped like the Cascade Badge. "With this badge, you're qualified to enter the Cerulean Pokemon Contest."

"Thanks, Misty," May replied. "I'll be sure to wow 'em." Harley wasn't happy with his defeat, though.

"Aww, come on!" he yelled. "She won by accident! If she gets to become Top Coordinator like _that_ , our reputation—"

"Oh, Harley," Nos snapped, "just be grateful that you cured May of her arrogance. _That_ should be enough satisfaction."

"Yeah," XL added, "quit being a sore loser!" Misty then turned to her cousin slyly.

"Hey, Harley," she said. "Don't you think you're being a little _too_ hard on May?"

"Huh?" the confused Harley answered.

"The guys and I might get the idea…" his cousin teased.

"That the Jungle Cobra of Slateport has a weakness for the daughters of his role models," Nos finished, also teasing him.

"Wha—Wha—?" the blushing Harley stuttered as May blinked with a light blush and giggled.

"I knew it!" XR cried. "You _were_ trying to win a date with her!"

"Are you crazy?!" Harley yelled, blushing like crazy before tackling and ripping the little robot to pieces. The rest took this a sign to leave.

"Anybody wanna eat out?" asked Misty. "I know the perfect restaurant."

"I am up for that," Nos answered, "just as long as they serve salads; I need to watch my weight after all."

"You know somethin', May?" XL said to the young brunette. "Nos and Misty might be right; you and Harley _do_ make a cute couple." May blushed in reply with an amused giggle.

"Don't tell Harley that you said that," she then warned him teasingly, "unless you _want_ to end up like your little brother back there." Back with XR, Squirtle offered his head her riceball, hoping it would cheer him up.

"No thanks, Squirtle," he said, "but if ya wanna make me feel better, can you and Gyarados search the pool for my arm? I think I saw Harley throw it in there."


	7. Chapter 7

An aftermath I'm adding to the parody. This isn't in the comic it's a parody of; that's why it's different from the comic it's a parody of. Enjoy.

 **Ch.7: Aftermath of the Challenge**

A short while later, May stepped outside into the Cerulean Gym garden to find Harley sitting on a bench and watching some of the Gym's Goldeen and Tentacool play together in the pool before it. She then walked up to it and spoke up.

"Is this spot taken?" Harley turned his gaze to see her pointing at the empty space next to him on the bench.

"No, go ahead," he answered simply, and May sat down next to him to watch the Water Pokemon play together.

"I'm guessing you want me a stern talking-to, huh?" Harley asked after a minute of silence between them.

"Not really," May answered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just want to ask…If you were upset about my arrogant attitude back at Lavender Town, why didn't you talk to me about it?" Harley turned to her before rubbing the back of his neck as well.

"Well, what was I _supposed_ to say without upsetting you?" he answered. "'Your attitude upsets me'?"

"Well, sure," she answered with a shrug, "since you're telling me how you feel." Harley looked at her with surprise before sighing.

"Alright…Your attitude upsets me. It's not you at all. I've always preferred the May I know before, the fun-loving one who puts so much passion into her Appeals and Battles in the Contests. And I didn't say anything about it because I didn't want to upset you, especially after we put our bitter past behind us and I started to have a crush on you. I know what I did before was stupid, but—"

"You've a _crush_ on me?" May asked, her cheeks turning pink. Realizing what he just said, Harley started to freak out.

"Gah! I'm sorry, May! I didn't mean—Well, I do. I…I just didn't want to freak you out. I mean, not that you wouldn't or anything. I—"

"Harley?" The taller boy stopped his rambling to look at the girl before him.

"Y-Yeah, May?" he asked with a gulp. May then leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. Harley froze when he felt her lips on his before he started to kiss her back, wrapping one hand around her back as he did so…

"Hey, May," XR said as he walked up to the bench, "is Harley gonna join us for—Whoa!" The two humans broke the kiss and turned to XR, who now has a look of surprise on his face from finding the two of them kissing. He then stood still for a moment before speaking up.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time? Cuz I can come back later." Harley merely gave him a flat look, his arm still around May's back.

"Please do." And with that, XR was out of there in a flash. May then turned back to Harley with a frown.

"Harley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"No," he replied, placing his free hand on her cheek gently. "I'm glad you did." Then he pulled her in for another kiss, which she returned as she placed her hands on his shoulders.


End file.
